


Search Party

by LiveNotJustSurvive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveNotJustSurvive/pseuds/LiveNotJustSurvive
Summary: Kageyama just wants to take a break. With Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Search Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking this story. I apologise for the dry parts but I hope you enjoy it even at the slightest. 🧡 
> 
> Please forgive me if some are oc or not accurate enough, I did my best 🙏 anyway, thank you!~

"Companionship" might be in Kageyama's dictionary but since he is an awkward person and looks grumpy most of the time, it just doesn't work. People find him unapproachable, scary, manipulative not to mention that his own volleyball teammates during middle school gave him a nickname he don't ever want to be called.   
As time goes by, it doesn't bother him anymore.  
His mind is clouded by Volleyball, passion, Nationals, triumph, pork buns, milk-

"Hinata. What are you doing here?" He asked in irritated tone.

Standing beside the railways, waiting for the train to arrive. The raven-haired is wearing a blue shirt with white stripes design on the chest area matched with black pants.

"What?..." Hinata gave him a confused look  
"...are you serious? Did you forget your text last night??" The tangerine grabs his phone from his pocket, click some keys then aggressively shows it to Kageyama.

The tall one reads the text, saying:  
"Dumbass, if you're not busy tomorrow meet me at the train station, 1 pm. SHARP." 

His eyebrow twinch on the memory.

"You're unbelievable. Inviting me then forgets it." The Orange-haired wearing a plain blue shirt matched with brown shorts complained. It's not that he's totally complaining, just offended. A _little_.  
"Shut up, if you don't want to go then leave" Kageyama grimly said, not looking at the short one. "whats wrong with you? I came all the way here then you're just gonna throw a fit" now, he is getting pissed off too.

They look like angry couple wearing couple shirts.

The train is approaching and only few people are waiting. Definitely a right choice of time.

_He could have left already._

Kageyama thought. No one stays with the attitude he has so it won't surprise him if after 1 second he's alone again. But here they are sitting beside each other inside the train though they didn't talk for the whole time. Hinata brushes off the gloomy scene and just enjoys the scenery infront of his eyes, looking outside the window like a 5 year old child allowed to stray.  
Kageyama just stares at him. Mesmerized by the glow. 

_He is really like the sun._

He sighed on the realization..that it's been how many days since he starts looking frequently at Hinata. _Frequently_. When he waits for him infront of school gate although he is like 1 hr earlier and shivers in coldness, ~~because he don't like losing, right?~~ when they are being tutored, when practicing, when resting, when going home.

 _Disgusting_. That's how he describes it.

Though aware that he should stop this scary developing habit, for some unknown reason..he cannot.

∆∆

"Whoaaaaa!! Didn't know you have another house, Kageyama!" Hinata is beaming despite the heavy feeling he has been bearing due to his heavy travel bag. 

Why did I brought so many stuff?

"Shut up" Kageyama searches for the door key then enters right away, Hinata follows him, paying more attention to the details of the house. 

It's not that big, kinda similar to his house but with touch of blue and white instead. Decent and welcoming, warm and comfortable. 

"No one lives here?" Hinata asked as he put down his bag beside the sofa. Noticing most part of the interior are filled with dust.  
"Yeah.." Kageyama answers going straight to the kitchen. Hoping to see some chips or any snack. Good thing he finds 3-4, not close to expiration.   
"Why is no one staying here?" the tangerine continue interrogating. Kageyama flinched on the question, torn between telling him truth or a lie.

  
"This is my house..by the time I get married"   
He flatly answers while checking the kitchen utensils and power outlet. Hinata gasped. 

_Oh wait-_

"Oh! For real? That's great! Uhm- your parents are way too advance" he chuckles.   
Kageyama looks at him with a poker face.  
"What?"   
"I-I mean, we both know you focus more on volleyball rather than uh- dating so, that means- ahm this house-" 

_Why am I stuttering??_

Kageyama hardly digest every word. 

He is about to say something when a phone call interrupts.

"..hello? Yes, it's Tobio....Im home,now.. Yes." Hinata just watch him from a distance. Then felt confuse when he saw a tint of red on Kageyama's cheeks.

"...n-no."   
On the other line:  
" _So, you have brought someone already on the house? Ahahahah way to go, my dear!_  
 _Tell me, is she cute? Sexy?_ "

Kageyama's mouth agape.

" _Hello?_ " The voice pulled him back to reality.  
" _C'mon, Tobio. Don't be shy. Is she nice? Talented like you? Charming?~..does she make you happy?_ " there's an emphasis on the last question.  
  
Kageyama felt no words coming out, too many questions. **Bothering** questions. His body moves on its own, now looking at Hinata who is also looking at him, the tangerine pulls up a small smile.

He quickly averts his gaze, tapping the brick with his index finger.  
"yeah..he does"   
He softly answered, then hanged up the phone. He goes back to the Sala. The last words he said and action he did, did not catch up on him. He just wants to end the call.

"Oi, Kageyama? Are you alright?" Hinata looks at him worried. 

"They wasted my time" he mumbled.

"Ha?" "Nothing, I'll show you your room"   
Leaving Hinata confused.

They went upstairs and to their dismay. Maybe?  
They found no other bedrooms aside from the one infront of them.

 _Crap, I forgot._ Kageyama gulps.

"I-I'll just stay on the couch!" Hinata breaking the awkward silence as he pick up his stuff. 

"What? No! I invited you here, you can't just sleep on the couch!" 

"But I cant sleep on your room, idiot.  
someone has to sleep downstairs.." He make his way when a hand suddenly grabbed him by the wrist.  
he turns around, meeting the dark blue eyes. obviously, both are surprised by the sudden move. There are no words coming out so their hearts do the talking and it's way..way too loud.

  
∆∆∆

  
"WAHHHHH! Your place is spacious, Kageyama! You even have a vacant lot here!" Screaming on top of his lungs as the tangerine walks to the area behind the raven-haired's house.

"It's not that big, dumbass." He said, hands shove on his pockets.

It's the second time he visited the house, the first time is probably when his father let him know about the marriage sht in which he didnt pay any attention because he thought he will never be back here after10 years or more knowing that he'll find no woman easily, like who will even stay with him to this extend?- "What now, Bakageyama?" He flinched when he realized the tangerine is now infront of him.

"Idiot! dont be so close!" He pushes him  
"Ha?... what's up with you!? Anyway, did you bring a ball? Let's play!!!!" Looking at him with bright eyes.   
"I'll get it so shut up" as he go back inside.

Kageyama was about to go down when his peripheral view caught a picture frame. _Someone left it here?_

It's his family picture, He felt warm remembering the memory   
" _one day, Tobio.. you'll find someone who will love you the way your mother and I does...and when that day comes, don't ever let go_ " his father's words ring on his mind, it has no effect on him back then. But now, it's reaching him.. inch by inch.

"I won't.." he mumbled as he go back to the yard.

∆∆

"Argh!- that one is off.." Hinata complained, sitting on the ground.   
"What? You're not just- matching the pace,idiot" Kageyama fought back even though panting heavily   
"...let's call it a day, we need to eat" he added.   
"What?! No! One more, Kageyama! It's not that late yet!"  
"No." then left. "Damn you." He glares on his back.

  
"You shower first, I'll cook." Kageyama soflty said as he open the fridge, which is used for the first time. 

"Heh.. do you cook well, Kageyama?" The tangerine teased him. The other guy just made a "hmf" sound. 

"Okay.. I'll shower first!" As he went upstairs and enters (to their) Kageyama's room. 

After few minutes of enjoying the warm bath and refreshing feeling he goes out and gets a comfy loose white shirt and black shorts.   
The bed beside caught his attention again. He blushes. 

_"This house is mine by the time I get married"_

He can feel his cheeks burn on the flashback

"Why the hell am I blushing!?" He slaps his face repeatedly.

"Oi, dumbass! Dinner's ready!" 

"C-coming!" 

∆∆∆

  
He took his first bite. Surprisingly, it doesn't taste bad.

Kageyama is just staring at Hinata waiting for him to say something about his cooking.

"I-It's delicious. SO! YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO COOK??!" He blurted out, it was not suppose to be a question but his emotions are bottling up not knowing the reason why and Kageyama staring at at him does not help at all.

"Y-yeah..thanks. Good that you like it because if you don't..you'll cook for yourself" he flatly answered as he softly bites his food, hiding the satisfied feeling. 

" _Why are you so good at everything?.._ " Hinata mumbles. 

But Kageyama heard him and tried his best not to react.

As they finish the meal, Hinata insist on washing the dishes while Kageyama prepare his game console.

~~What a friendship.~~

"MAKE WAY FOR THE WINNER!" Hinata shouted as he sits on the sofa. "You should not be here if that's the case" theres a thunder formed in between as they start playing, no trace of holding back.   
"Prepare for your defeat, Kageyama!"  
"That's for you, idiot" 

  
1:21 am.

" _Mmm..don't-..move.._ " Hinata moaned as he felt something touch his waist.

"oi, let's sleep..." Kageyama yawns  
They finally get tired after couple of hours of intense gaming. Plopped down on the couch. "Get up...I can't carry you to the room.." he complains with his low voice.

He can but he won't, the friction's gonna kill him.

Hinata tried his best to get up with Kageyama following him half asleep as well.   
He yawned.   
"It feels like forever walking upstairs.."  
Hinata mumbled as his eyes close completely,  
leaving him about to fall all the way down but to his passive surprise, it is comfortable. Kageyama caught him on the waist.

"Oi, dumbass!" grumpy tone but he just heard a snoring sound in return. The raven-haired sigh and wrap Hinata's left arm around his shoulder, dragging him upstairs. 

Hinata plops then adjust to a comfortable position. Kageyama closes the door and lies beside him. Ready to embrace his peaceful sleep.

  
5:07 am

Sleepless.

The raven-haired can feel his heart beating faster.   
It's morning already but he haven't fall asleep yet. Even for an hour. A lot of questions just keeps circling around his head-

 _Why did I invite Hinata of all the people?_  
 _Why on this house?_  
 _Why did I answered "yes.. he does.." to my father?!_  
 _Why cant I sleep?_  
 _Why are we sharing the same bed-_  
He gasped as he feel an arm wraps around his waist from behind.

"natsu...why are you away?"   
the guy behind mumbles on his sleep.   
Meanwhile, Kageyama is frozen on his position don't know what to do, he felt uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time. 

He gulped as the tangerine moves even closer, he can feel him breathe on his nape, sending shivers down to his spine.

_What the fuck?_

"Hinata..wake up" he whispers, oh wait- he can just push him away. He is about to unwrap the arms around him when-  
"Kageyama..." But didn't when Hinata called his name. _God, it's warm_.

Why the hell am I feeling like this?? He mentally complains.

After seconds of freezing and dizzy feeling, he decided to just turn around..

 _stupid move_.

Their faces are now only inches apart.

He can feel his eyes glued at the sleeping tangerine beside him.  
Shoulders going up and down from breathing. They are way too close that he can smell the scent of Hinata' shampoo spreading through the air, pale skin that glows in the dim light, peaceful expression that matches the warm feeling he is sending, parted pink lips inviting his..

Unknowingly, He slides his hands on Hinata's cheek, cupping it as he levels him, caressing the smooth skin.

_"God, Why are you so beautiful?"_

He whispers as he leans closer but stops,   
he knows he might regret this after but also knows he will regret it more if he don't do it. Now _._

_I'm sorry...Hinata.._

as his lips meets the tangerine's. He didnt move, just feeling their lips connected. He loved how smooth Hinata's lips are and that feeling made his heart beats faster than ever

 _But, I need to stop._ He thought.

He slowly move away as he check if Hinata woke up and surprisingly, he is now looking at him with wide eyes.

He immediately jump out of the bed and move to the corner of the room. Staring at each other not deciphering what just happened.

  
"K-kageyama?"   
"I-I didnt..I-I wait, you're not...mad?" He asked, confused. Hinata is surprised as well.   
_"no.."_ he softly answered, gripping the blanket covering half of his body. Kageyamas' shoulders fall down, relieved.

Silence. 

"Kageyama?" The raven-haired flinched from the call. 

"W-what?" 

"Why did you..invite me here?" 

_Oh shit. Can this situation get any worse?_

"I-I just want to take a break." Jesus, he is sweating now, feet still glued on the floor. He averts his gaze from Hinata who's face is also burning in red, visible from the small amount of light invading the room.  
"That didn't answer my question, idiot." 

"Is it wrong to invite a teammate??" The raven-haired answered in irritated tone, covering the nervousness.  
" _teammate_.." Hinata murmured.  
Kageyama gulped. Ah yeah, Teammates kiss. 

"Then, why did you do that?" Hinata doesn't sound mad more like craving for answers.   
"What? I..didn't do anything.." he just keeps denying.

"..I see." Hinata sigh then gets up from the bed.   
"Where are you going?"  
"Do you even care? I just want to wash my face and remove something from my lips"  
The raven-haired stares at Hinata until his presence vanished.

 _Damn it!_ He sits on the edge of the bed. 

_I knew I will regret it.._ He slides his hand on his hair, gripping.

  
Not even several minutes passed, Hinata goes out from the bathroom, his eyes widen seeing Kageyama still there.

"I-I'll cook today.." he softly mumbles as he makes his way out when he hears heavy footsteps coming to him. He flinched when Kageyama shuts the door, cornering him from behind.

"You wanna know why I invited you here?" Hinata feels his body shivered from the cold tone. 

"Y-you already told me.." he stutters

"It is because I want to be alone.

with you _.._ " Kageyama softly mumble the last words.

Hinata's eyes flashes, his heart starts throbbing from the unexpected words while his mind goes blank. He wanted to say something but he can't even move an inch or say anything. Warm feeling just spreads around his body, making it hard to breathe, to think to act correctly.

"What?? Why would you want us alone!?"   
_"I like you, Hinata.."_

Please kill me

It echoes on his head

"what are you saying?! I-I mean I like you too! You-you are amazing, y-your tosses are amazing-"   
"I like you for who you are"

"Kageyama-ahh!" He was interrupt by a tight back hug and feels Kageyama's chin on his left shoulder, squeezing him harder.

Hinata pats the raven-haired's arm

"h-hey-"   
_"I don't know what to do, Hinata.._ _I'm losing my mind. If I don't do this, I feel like I'm gonna break.."_ He sounds broken and needy.  
The orange-haired just listens to him, he can feel Kageyama's heart pounding on his back matching his heart's pace. 

"don't..break" he replies softly as he melt to the touch. Kageyama seems to read the situation well, turns him around. Now looking at each other.  
 _"..I like you too"_ he softly whispers while staring deep at the setter's eyes. He slowly reach out his hands and pull Kageyama down as his soft lips met the raven-haired's. Kageyama who's been waiting for this waste no time and pulls Hinata closer as he kisses him back _deeply_. They gave in to the new feeling, feeling of being wanted. loved. dreamt.

They parted for seconds then Kageyama crash his lips again to the Hinata, pushing him against the wall still not breaking the passionate kiss.

".. _k-kageyama_ , we need to stop" Hinata mumbles between the heated kisses. 

_It's definitely getting hot here._

" _Mmm_.." he just heard in return, feeling a large hand cupped his face while the other one caressing his back under the shirt. He moaned from the sudden contact then pushes him away.

"What?!" Kageyama shouted

"T-that's enough. We probably should cook now! it's morning already! Look!" Pointing out the light that invades the room, brushing off his face's redness.  
"I'll go down now!" Hinata storm out of the room leaving Kageyama staring at the space.

"Shit" 

Kageyama curses when he realized it's not just them who is awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making all the way here!  
> Can they just marry each other already? Huhu  
> Before I sulk on the corner, I just want to say please stay safe and secured! 
> 
> Sorry for exaggerating Kageyama's attitude on the intro.. and for my wrong words and grammar, English is not my first language <3\. Anyway, have a great day! Love y'all!


End file.
